elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uupse Fyr (Morrowind)
Uupse Fyr is a Dunmer who resides in Tel Fyr, Morrowind. One of the four "daughters" of Divayth Fyr, she was created by him, as a "side benefit of the researches into corprus disease."Dialogue with Divayth Fyr She now exists solely to serve her master, Divayth Fyr, and looks after the denizens of the Corprusarium. She is related to Alfe, Delte, and Beyte. She is a member of House Telvanni. Interactions Corprus Cure Uupse needs the Nerevarine to bring her a Guarskin Drum in order to calm down the corprus victims in the Corprusarium. Dialogue Corprus Cure "You're new here, aren't you? My name is Uupse. Uupse Fyr. I take care of the '''corprus victims' in the Corprusarium."'' :Corprusarium "The Corprusarium is just one of '''Divayth Fyrs many projects. Our mission here is partly humanitarian, partly research. He has been searching for a cure to corprus disease for a long time. A very long time. But in the meantime, we care for the corprus victims as best we can. The world outside is very cruel to corprus sufferers. They are much better off here with us." ::Divayth Fyr "As you know, he's probably the oldest and most powerful wizard alive. Not counting liches, or divine sorcerers like Vivec, of course. And there may be some older in the West, on Summerset Isles, perhaps. And I don't think there's a kinder, more generous wizard alive. Not that there's much competition in the kind-and-generous-wizard department, I'll grant you." ::corprus disease "The disease takes many forms. For some, the progress is rapid and terrible. For others, the effects on the mind and body are very slow. It's a remarkable affliction, in that once having contracted Corprus, one is completely unaffected by any other diseases. We've always hoped that our research would permit us to isolate the beneficial aspects of corprus, but, alas, we've not been successful." : "Be careful if you're going to prowl around down here. We will be VERY angry if you hurt any of our patients. And our patients can be quite a handful, I'll tell you. Strong as ogrim and twice as mean." :: "Be careful if you're going to prowl around down here. We will be VERY angry if you hurt any of our patients. And our patients can be quite a handful, I'll tell you. Strong as ogrim and twice as mean. But they seem to like it when I play the drum. Quiets them down. There's a drum around here someplace. They wander off with it sometimes. But find that drum and bring it to me, and I think I can calm them down for a while." ::: "I can calm the corprus victims with soothing drum rhythms if you'll bring me their '''guarskin drum'. It must be somewhere here in the Corprusarium."'' ::::guarskin drum "Yes. Look around. There's a guarskin drum somewhere. If you'll find it and bring it to me, I'll sooth the corprus victims with a little music." After finding the drum: "I see you found a '''guarskin drum'."'' :guarskin drum "Yes. That guarskin drum will do perfectly. I'll take it and play a little soothing rhythm, and I think that will pacify the poor corprus victims so they won't be so savage and aggressive." After giving the drum: guarskin drum "They do seem to find the drumming comforting, poor things. I think they'll be a lot more peaceful now." Trivia * Uupse's name is likely derived from the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet Epsilon, just as her "sisters'" names are likely derived from the Greek letters alpha, beta, and delta, the first, second and fourth letters of the Greek alphabet Quotes *''"Make yourself at home. I have some things to do."'' Appearances * * es:Uupse Fyr (Morrowind) pl:Uupse Fyr ru:Уупса Фир Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Tel Fyr Characters Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters